


Santa's Favourite Ho

by shutokuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, santa!kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutokuu/pseuds/shutokuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's new job isn't what he thinks it'll be - especially when a certain someone shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Favourite Ho

**Author's Note:**

> Basically since it's getting Close to Christmas I wrote a Mall Santa!AU but please keep in my I wrote this at like 3am so I'm sorry for the shit quality, the crappiness of the porn and any spelling mistakes

Regret. Regret was the only feeling Kagami could emotionally identify with. The Christmas holidays had just started the day before, so the mall was growing increasingly more crowded by the second with people buying last minute gifts and such. Normally, Kagami wouldn't really be affected by the Christmas-shoppers seeing as he was so tall he could make his way through the sea of people easily, but today was different. Rather than being part of the crowd, Kagami had originally been employed to help make the mall's “Santa's Grotto” look Christmassy and enticing for the children. But due to a few incidents, he was _Santa_. According to the mall's manager, the other two people who were supposed to be Santa had backed out and then their back up plan had gotten sick, so they decided Kagami would be the best last minute back-up-back-up plan based only on the fact that his hair was short and could be discreetly hidden under a wig. In a fit of panic, Kagami had accepted the ridiculous job without even realising it, so when he arrived at the mall the next morning to be given a full Santa suit and a lecture on how to act jolly, sit kids on his lap and talk to them without scaring them whilst make the illusion of himself actually being the real Santa seem true was a little overwhelming and borderline terrifying. But Kagami blanked most of the lecture out with the pressing fear that he might see someone he knows whilst dressed as Santa preoccupying his mind.

 

The horrific crimson, fluff and black leather pile that had been dumped on Kagami earlier that morning was soon unfolded and properly looked at. It was a horrible felt material with fur lining each edge of the jacket and a black leather belt which fastened very loosely around Kagami's waist as well as a pair of heavy black boots. Overall, the Santa uniform had to have been the largest, sweatiest and most uncomfortable thing he'd ever worn. The wig and beard itched harder than three hundred flea bites would, the half-moon spectacles kept slipping down Kagami's nose, the hat was far too warm for indoors and thanks to him being tall and lean, the stomach of the Santa suit had to be stuffed with an old pillow from the storeroom.

“Look, just sit on the throne and be jolly – if you need any help or a short break just talk to your elf. I'm sure you're already pretty familiar with him,” the manager gave Kagami a curt nod and drifted past him after wishing him luck to deal with other more important things apparently.

Kagami honestly felt a little lost – he knew the basics to becoming Santa with the gleeful laugh and general jolliness, but he doubted he could pull the act off. His designated 'elf' approached him – Kuroko to be exact. He was dressed in a short green tunic with red and green striped tights with a pointy hat and plastic ears, but he somehow managed to pull it off nicely. Kagami didn't even know Kuroko was going to be there, though, or that he had even applied for a job as an elf in the first place, but he didn't really mind terribly much since Kuroko had never been one to feed off the embarrassment of others.

“Kagami-kun, you don't look very jolly,” Kuroko stated, tilting his head and adjusting Kagami's fake beard.

“Shut up, you'd be miserable too if you had to be fucking Santa Clause...” Kagami groaned.

“Please don't swear when you're dressed as Santa. You'll bring the children down just because you are in a bad mood, especially so close to Christmas.” Kuroko seemed to disappear after that, but Kagami managed to see him standing back over at Santa's Grotto gesturing for him to get into position on the throne.

With more reluctance than he probably should have had, Kagami shuffled over to and sat down on his throne inside the little plastic cave with a thick curtain that would be pinned back when the grotto was open covering the entrance. It was cramped and a little too festive with all the lights within it for Kagami's liking, but he couldn't exactly let his role of Santa fall to ashes over petty details.

 

The first few parents that allowed their children to see 'Santa' poured in a little under half an hour later. Kagami couldn't deny how nervous he was feeling, and he'd played basketball in front of hundreds of people in an audience against a strong team like Rakuzan before without so much as a care in the world about other people outside the game. The first kid to approach him was a little girl. She looked a little timid, but her mother gave her a reassuring smile and a small push towards Kagami. He smiled, offering a hand to the little girl who gently took it, smiling coyly as she was lifted up onto Kagami's knee.

“Ho, ho! What's your name?” Kagami asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. He was a little worried that it sounded creepy rather than friendly, but he soldiered on after seeing the little girl's mother smiling.

“Mei...” the little girl's voice was so soft that Kagami almost didn't hear it at all.

“Alright, Mei. And what do _you_ want Santa to bring you for Christmas?” Kagami put on the deepest and most cheerful voice he could muster, smiling .

The little girl's eyes lit up as she told him about an obscure brand of dolls that she liked a lot whilst Kagami tried his best to look interested which worked well considering the timid atmosphere the girl had brought in with her had disappeared completely. He made sure to ask questions, asking what the name of the doll the little girl wanted was, what she looked like, whether the little girl had enough Christmas spirit – silly things like that.

“Hm! Alright, Mei! Santa'll make sure his elves get you the doll you want!” Kagami laughed merrily, gently lifting the little girl off of his knee and watching as she skipped back to her mother with a wide grin on her face.

“Merry Christmas!”

_Maybe this isn't gonna be as bad as I thought..._

 

The next few hours seemed to fly by. The crowd seemed to decrease in size a little meaning so did the flow of children. Kagami was admittedly relieved. He'd never been good with kids and was always scared that he'd make a fatal mistake with one of them. But as it so turned out, Kagami only really scared one child out of around forty which was a new record for him. The one child that he did scare only started crying because Kuroko had appeared next to them and Kagami had screamed after getting a fright, so it was all okay.

“Shiiintarou!” a little girl's voice called out. She sounded irritated. Kagami flinched at the mention of that particular name, _Shintarou_ , looking up to see a familiar tall green-haired guy hurrying after the little girl who was standing looking back at him looking sternly with her hands on her hips. She, like the guy chasing after her, had green eyes and black glasses, but her hair was black and fell to her shoulders. It was getting clearer and clearer to Kagami just who the duo were.

“Don't go too far ahead, now...” It was unmistakably Midorima running after the little girl who must've been his little sister. The brief memory of Takao joking about how much Midorima doted on his little sister came flying to the front of Kagami's mind. Unless it was his daughter, but Midorima was only seventeen and probably jacked off to math textbooks in his spare time, so unless he'd gotten lucky at twelve then it definitely had to be his little sister.

“Let's go over there! I want to meet Santa and ask him once more for a kitten!” Midorima's little sister yelled. “I've asked him every year but he still hasn't gotten me one...”

“Fine, fine. Just don't take it out on me if he can't get you one...”

As Midorima and his little sister came closer and closer to Kagami's queue, Kagami's nerves kicked in again. There was no doubt that sparks would crackle between Midorima and himself due to them having a pretty fierce rivalry, and Midorima's sister was probably intelligent enough to realise her brother's change in tone upon meeting 'Santa'. But for now, Midorima hadn't noticed that Kagami was the Santa his little sister was waiting to see.

 

After one kid was finished talking to Kagami about the specifics of a video game they wanted, Kuroko appeared again, looking a little fatigued. He'd spent half his day trying to spread joy to children whilst also having to call on the janitors to clean up puke occasionally and helping to escort lost children back to their parents. It was clear he'd had a far rougher day than Kagami so far.

“Kagami-kun, I'm sure you saw, but Midorima-kun and his little sister are here,” Kuroko spoke. His voice was a lot more muted than normal because he'd been talking much more than he was used to. “If you would like, you can take a break and I can cover for you.”

“Nah, I'm not standing down from that asshole, don't worry,” Kagami laughed. It was nice being able to laugh properly for once. “And I don't think you could pull off being Santa – no offense.”

“Well, they're next in the queue so please be careful not to start a scene,” Kuroko bowed his head at Kagami and backed out of the grotto, swiftly returning back to his place, waving and smiling at queuing children and their parents.

A few seconds passed before Midorima's little sister came bounding up to Kagami, looking him in the eye and smiling widely.

“Santa!” she cried out excitedly.

Kagami smiled at her as he'd done with the other children. But she seemed a little quiet after that.

“Hmm... Wait a minute... I need to get my big brother!” She hopped away from Kagami who almost yelled after her to stop, but held his tongue due to not wanting to make another child cry.

Kagami drew in a deep breath as Midorima's little sister returned grasping her older brother's hand who looked as though he would rather be anywhere else but in Santa's Grotto. Midorima's little sister freed her brother from her grip as she skipped back up to Kagami again.

“So, what's your name?” Kagami asked, smiling again and releasing a soft chuckle.

“A-”

“Kagami?” Midorima hissed, interrupting his little sister's introduction. He quickly realised what he'd done and slapped his hand over his mouth.

She looked mad. More than mad. Livid, even. Midorima felt the full wrath of her rage as she gave him a fierce blow to the back of the leg. He apologised as quickly as possible, telling his little sister that it's not nice to hit people in front of “Santa” and that she'd surely end up on his “naughty list”. She looked horrified at that, turning to Kagami and bowing apologetically. Midorima breathed out a sigh of relief since his sister didn't hear this Santa's real identity.

“Anyway, Ayaka's my name!” Midorima's little sister smiled up at Kagami again. She was a cute little kid – not too boisterous, but not too silent. Although she _did_ seem the type to have a brother complex, Kagami ignored it for now.

“What a nice name, Ayaka! And what do _you_ want Santa to bring you this year?”

“A kitten! A ginger one with big blue eyes!”

Kagami noted Midorima's eyes widen and his teeth baring at his sister's request.

“A kitten, eh? Well, I can't make one, but I'll certainly do my best to try and get you one,” Kagami chuckled, deciding to take the piss a little. “Or maybe your big brother can help you with that?”

Midorima shot Kagami a look that screamed both “no!” and “I'm going to murder you in your sleep” at the same time.

“I sure hope so... I've been asking for a kitten for the past two years now...” Ayaka's smile turned into a little pout. “Big brother keeps saying it's because they don't make cats up in the North Pole... is that true?”

“Well, whilst my elves can't make kittens out of scratch, that shouldn't mean they can't get you a cat somehow...” Kagami smiled, wiping his brow with his sleeve.

“Thank you, Santa!” Ayaka grinned again as she threw her little arms around Kagami's neck. “Please don't put me on the naughty list...”

“Don't you worry about that, the only one on the naughty list at this rate'll be your big brother for interrupting you!” Kagami chuckled, flicking his eyes over to Midorima who looked almost as enraged as his sister had. Must be in their genetics.

“Come on, then. We still have to find dad a good gift,” Midorima shuffled over to Ayaka and placed a hand on her back, being careful not to even look at Kagami.

“And Takao-chan!”

“...and Takao...”

With that, Midorima pushed his little sister forward out of the cave, stopping to give Kagami a final glare once his little sister was out of earshot.

“Don't think I'm going to take your comments so lightly, Kagami.”

Those last words would've been a lot more effective if he didn't hit his head off the grotto's entrance as he left.

 

After Midorima and his little sister had left, Kagami had decided to take a little break to ask Kuroko why Midorima seemed to hate cats so much which was followed by a long story about a cat scratching him. Apparently the tape on his fingers had stuck to the cat's fur, and the cat was not happy at all at having it's fur ripped out and attacked Midorima's hand. Kuroko spent a good half hour telling that story, so as soon as it was over they had to return back to work. As he was making his way across the crowded mall, however, he collided with someone.

“Oi, watch where you're going assho-” Kagami stepped backwards.

Aomine. Of all people that he could have possibly walked into, it was Aomine.

“Well ho ho holy shit, so you really are Santa, Kagami,” Aomine could barely finish his lame pun because he was laughing so hard. “You've really outdone yourself this year, haven't you?”

“Shut the fuck off, asshole,” Kagami growled.

Aomine's legs were trembling as he continued laughing at Kagami trying to be threatening in a Santa costume and mixing up his words. Kagami wished he laughed so hard it cut off oxygen circulation to his brain for a while.

“Y'know, at first I didn't believe it when I ran into Midorima and he told me Santa Clause was someone I actually knew, but this really takes the cake,” Aomine bent over, clutching his stomach as his laughter continued.

“Look, I have to get back to work now...” Kagami stuttered. He'd embarrassed himself enough in front of Aomine for one day.

“Sure,” Aomine stepped aside. “I ain't gonna hold you back.”

Kagami sped-walked past Aomine back to his grotto and collapsed onto the throne as he waited for the next kid wanting to talk to him. Kagami decided to stop thinking about Aomine as the next kid came in dressed in a very puffy jacket which rustled every time they moved. With the new more Santa-like chuckle he'd accumulated over the past few hours, Kagami began talking to the kid and finding out what he wanted for Christmas.

 

Kuroko entered Kagami's cave shortly after three more children had taken their turns at speaking with “Santa”. He looked twice as fatigued than before. It was a miracle he was even still standing going by the way he was swaying.

“Kagami-kun, the crowd is starting to disperse now. I think it might be getting close to the time where we need to close Santa's Grotto for today,” Kuroko nodded weakly. A little too weekly.

Kagami felt around for his wallet which he had stashed in the back of his Santa suit and handed Kuroko a few notes.

“Yeah, you're probably right on that one... You look like you're about to pass out. You go buy yourself a drink and go take a rest in the back and I'll hold the fort in case there are any last minute kids.”

“Kagami-kun?”

“Just go, good grief, I don't want a collapsed elf on my hands. And if you really must you could even think of it as an early Christmas present...”

Kuroko bowed and obediently pocketed Kagami's money before exiting the cave. Kagami watched as he tiredly sauntered off to the nearest vending machine before his vision was obscured by someone else's face. A certain blue-haired asshole's face.

“Oh, good, you're still here!” Aomine grinned, entering Santa's Grotto and fastening the curtain over the entrance before heavily sitting down and making himself comfortable on Kagami's lap. “I've always wanted to sit on Santa's lap.”

“Fuck, you're heavier than you look,” Kagami groaned in pain as he struggled under Aomine's crushing weight.

“Oh, come on, this isn't how you're supposed to treat your customers!” Aomine stroked Kagami's cheek, catching his chin in his hands and squeezing his mouth. “Has Santa run out of Christmas spirit?”

“Quit it! Fine, fine...” Kagami cleared his throat. “So what is it you want for Christmas, asshole?”

For a minute, Aomine looked as though he was considering giving Kagami a little more hell and making him call him by his real name, but he must've decided against it.

“Another pair of Jordans would be nice, I guess... Blue...” Aomine actually looked a little thoughtful for a minute. It didn't last much longer. “And maybe someone to fuck senseless...”

“Oi! You can't ask Santa for that!”

“Well, what _can_ I ask Santa for then? And can you just take the wig and beard off it's kinda creeping me out.”  
“Something a little less harsh maybe? Like a kiss on the cheek from a pretty girl on Christmas? I don't know, but I'm certainly not getting my elf to conjure up someone just for you to fuck. He's a little... er... preoccupied...” Kagami stuttered as he obediently removed his wig, glasses and fake beard, tossing them into the corner of the grotto. He didn't even care whether he was pandering to Aomine's request or not – he was just desperate to get out of the Santa-suit.

“Nah, why'd I wait that long for some chick to kiss me on the cheek when I can just...-” What Aomine did next almost made Kagami scream and run far from his grotto until he reached a safe place; he kissed him. And not just a gentle kiss, either. A proper passionate kiss, applying just the right pressure – not so much as to bruise and make Kagami's lips swell up, but not so little as to just be considered a friendly peck.

“Mm... Nice, your lips kind of taste like cinnamon, so I guess you're living up to the whole Santa role there...” Aomine assessed him. “Where is your 'elf' anyway? I saw him walking off into the distance, elf hat slung over his shoulder and a look in his eye that screamed “I'm never cleaning up other people's puke again”.”

“You-!” Kagami couldn't even form a proper sentence. Aomine had just fucking kissed him, but he acted like it was nothing more than a casual handshake on a street corner. “Kissed me!”

“Really? I didn't know. Maybe I should try again...” Aomine sat up again and pressed his lips up against Kagami's once more, opening his mouth a little this time and using his tongue to gently lick Kagami's bottom lip. Feeling the shock of someone else's saliva moisten his lips, Kagami's mouth gaped open a little for air which gave Aomine the perfect opportunity to dive right in, his tongue exploring every inch of Kagami's mouth. Kagami released a quiet unconscious groan as he tried to breathe through Aomine's harsh making-out technique.

“God... Don't make those noises when we're making out...” Aomine breathed, moving so he was straddling Kagami on the throne.

“Shut up... I didn't mean too,” Kagami huffed through breaths, his cheeks warming up and flushing red in embarrassment. “I thought you liked girls, anyway, what happened to your whole 'I like big tits!' thing?”

“Kagami, Kagami, Kagami... Why just limit yourself to eating just the bun or the weiner when you could eat the entire hot dog?”

“Great. Now I don't know whether I'm hungry or horny.”

Aomine decided to shut Kagami up, deepening the kiss and moving his hands so one was running through Kagami's short hair, pulling them closer together, and the other moving gradually down the red-head's chest to his stomach.

“Huh, you're wearing a pillow underneath here,” he keenly observed. “I couldn't tell.”

“Thanks, asshole.”

“You know, you've been calling me asshole a lot today. Is this how you treat all your customers?” Aomine pouted a little, laughing at Kagami's embarrassed frown.

“My customers are little kids, not fucking horny teenagers with no sense of self-control,” Kagami growled, although he didn't really care terribly much – Aomine was a better kisser than he'd expected.

Aomine just laughed, unbuttoning the bottom of Kagami's shirt and pulling the pillow out, tossing it into the same corner to join the previously discarded beard, wig and glasses. His fingers quickly returned back to Kagami's abdomen where they slowly made their way down to the top of his leather belt where they lingered, fiddling with the buckle.

“Wow! I can't believe I gave Santa a boner just by kissing!” Aomine sang, tracing his fingers over the slight bulge in Kagami's red Santa slacks.

Kagami shifted in his seat, holding back a groan as Aomine's fingers continued stroking his much neglected erection through his trousers. Feeling Kagami's little wriggle of pleasure at his gentle touch, Aomine slipped Kagami's belt off, his fingers gliding over the bare skin, moving slowly down to play with the waistband of Kagami's underwear underneath his trousers.

“I'm taking these off...” Aomine stated, getting up from Kagami's knees and waiting for him to lift his hips up to allow for the baggy Santa trousers to slip off easily.

Kagami easily gave into Aomine's demands, not only to calm his boner down, but also to get rid of the sweaty uniform.

 

Now wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and a half-buttoned Santa shirt, Kagami shuffled a little awkwardly as Aomine's wandering hands snaked down into his underwear, lightly stroking his cock with just the right amount of pressure applied. Sensing Kagami's slight look of discomfort, Aomine ceased stroking the other and instead looked over at his blushing face. It appeared that he was avoiding eye-contact at all costs. Well, Aomine did just kiss him and start touching his cock out of the blue which was probably embarrassing as is, but it's not as if he didn't want or like it.

“You know, if you want me to stop you can just say, I don't mind,” Aomine sighed. Kagami sat up straight, his eyes wide and alert as he frantically shook his head.

“N-no! Don't stop, we were just getting to the good part!” Kagami breathed.

“They good part, eh?” Aomine hummed, his mouth nearing Kagami's now very awake cock.

Knowing exactly what Kagami wanted, Aomine released a breathy laugh over it's head, looking up to see what kind of reaction he'd elicited. Kagami's face had went even redder than before – almost so much so his face almost matched his hair. He still wouldn't allow their eyes to meet no matter how much Aomine wanted it, he just couldn't bear the embarrassment of it.

“Ah, not yet...” Aomine muttered to himself, creating a steady rhythm to stroke the red-head's cock with. Each gentle stroke made Kagami flinch, his eyes flickering and a muted but still legible and highly satisfactory grunt escaping his lips as his back arched out involuntarily.

 

Finally happy with the result he'd managed to spark from Kagami, Aomine swiped his own bottom lip with his tongue before gently closing his mouth around the head of the other's cock, swirling his tongue around it and delicately poking at the slit, each little bit of skin-to-skin contact making Kagami whimper desperately. Enjoying the sheer _need_ in Kagami's whimpers, Aomine decided to reward him by sliding his mouth down the shaft of the red-head's cock whilst still stroking the base, hollowing his cheeks as he maintained a steady pace. Aomine grew a little more adventurous, deciding to lick down the length of Kagami's cock with the flat of his tongue and releasing soft moans around the head, each vibration causing Kagami to fiercely grab Aomine's hair and thrust into his mouth with little to no warning. It took a few seconds to get used to Kagami's rhythm, the first few attempts almost causing Aomine to choke as Kagami's length almost prodded the back of his throat. Struggling to breath through the cock in his mouth and precome mixed with saliva flowing down his throat, Aomine slid his mouth off of Kagami's cock, swallowing the contents of his mouth before going back to gently licking the tip. Each tender lick Aomine gave him was almost enough to send him over the edge, moaning and groaning as his hips involuntarily rutted up to meet with the moist warmth of Aomine's mouth.

“G-God, I'm close! I'm close!” Kagami gasped, his breathing laboured and his hand still tangled in Aomine mess of hair.

Aomine seemed to ease off a little after Kagami cried out desperately, but he stopped completely after one last lick of Kagami's cock, his mouth slipping off the tip of his cock with a wet pop, realises just how sticky and slick Kagami was just by saliva, sweat and precome alone.

“Not yet...” Aomine shook his head as he wiped the precome which had started dripping down his chin with the back of his sleeve.

“You goddamn asshole... “ Kagami panted, glaring at the other boy with eyes filled with desperation and fatigue. “Why am I the only half naked one, anyway?”

Kagami used one of his Santa boots to prod at Aomine's crotch after noticing the bulge straining against his skinny jeans.

“At least take them off, you're probably suffocating yourself...” Kagami reached his hand down, giving Aomine's zipper a gentle tug.

Without a fight, Aomine took his jeans off completely and taking his cock out from his underwear whilst Kagami eagerly watched, practically writhing after being denied such a well built-up would-be-masterpiece of an orgasm.

“Happy now?” Aomine raised an eyebrow. “Now how should I take you, hm?”

“I don't give a shit, just hurry up!”

“Impatient, eh?” Aomine hummed. “Switch places with me.”

Kagami didn't bother with the backtalk, immediately standing where Aomine had stood, watching him sit down on the throne.

 

The first thing Aomine did was reach out and quickly yank Kagami's boxers down to fully reveal his cock which was still dripping with precome. Next, Aomine lightly patted his thigh, indicating that Kagami should hop on as his hands snaked around the red-head's waist. With Kagami straddling him now, Aomine roped his hands down and around to cup Kagami's ass as Kagami kissed and bit down on his neck. As one of Aomine's hands found itself grabbing and toying with Kagami's ass, the other came to his mouth where the red-head took two fingers into his mouth, coating them in a generous amount of saliva as he sucked on them and twirled them around inside his mouth. Once he felt they were sufficiently wet enough, Aomine withdrew his fingers and slid them down to the red-head's ass, circling them around his ass. Kagami emitted a slight moan as he felt the unfamiliar wet feeling on his ass before a single digit was plunged into him and wriggled about. It didn't feel _bad_ as such, but it also didn't feel good. If anything it felt a little awkward and uncomfortable, but Kagami persevered, making do with a slight wriggle to get the point across that Aomine should hurry up.

“Desperate, are we?” Aomine smirked, not giving in.

Kagami writhed about uncomfortably as Aomine's finger started moving inside him quickly followed by a second, causing Kagami to grow even more excited. With Aomine thrusting his fingers into him, Kagami had to resist the temptation to start stroking himself and instead unleashed his frustration on Aomine's lips, pecking and biting ferociously at them. A third and final digit was added to Kagami's ass as Aomine used his other hand to stroke the red-head's cock once more.

“Fuck! Fuck, I'm gonna c-!” Kagami panted.

Again, without any warning, Aomine stopped touching him, removing his fingers and hand. He had to stop himself from laughing at the need in Kagami's eyes.

“Not yet! God, I didn't know someone like you'd ever be this desperate for dick...”

“Shut up!”

Aomine lunged forward, planting several sloppy kisses on Kagami's quivering lips before adjusting underneath him and thrusting only the tip into his ass. Kagami's head went limp as it fell back, his mouth agape and neck bare. Aomine used this to attack his neck, kissing and sucking it. If Kagami didn't know any better, he was probably going to end up covered in hickies tomorrow, and there'd be no hiding them from Kuroko. Cursing under his breath, Kagami was thrust into again by Aomine, completely filling him up this time. Underneath him, Aomine was gripping tightly onto Kagami's waist to manoeuvre the red-head up and down on his cock, hips snapping up to meet his eager ass every so often, filling him to the brink and stretching out Kagami's tight ass with each thrust. With a fierce blush colouring his face red, Kagami reached down to stroke his own now-neglected cock, grinding down on Aomine as he gently stroked himself. He couldn't help but release breathless groans from the back of his throat as their hips slapped together with Aomine continuing to roll his hips against Kagami's to make sure he was as deep as he could go. Kagami emitted a fierce noise - one that could be compared with that of a wild animal's - as Aomine bit down a little harder on his neck, entering him just that little bit rougher and hitting a sweet spot inside of him. Kagami placed his hands on Aomine's chest, grinding down hard as the other's cock filled him completely, desperate to hit the spot again. Aomine didn't look like he had it in him, but he was able to hit Kagami's sweet spot time after time, causing Kagami to call out the other's name in pure bliss. Aomine released his tight grip on Kagami's waist, moving his hands so they were exploring every inch of the other's soft skin which was glistening with little beads of sweat, gliding over his slick cock and ending at his ass which he pulled towards him slightly. He glanced up at Kagami's still blushing face, deciding on a whim to lock lips with Kagami as he continued exploring the other's body, tongues swirling together. Kagami lurched back with each touch to his back, arching into each tug, pull, and kiss Aomine laid on him. Kagami's arms went limp as he bounced on the other boy's cock, bucking his hips to the other boys rhythm and groaning as he listened to Aomine's soft grunts. All of a sudden, Kagami felt a warm sensation rising up his cock similar to the mercury of a thermometer.

“I'm gonna co-!” Kagami panted, squeezing his eyes shut as Aomine laughed dryly, thrusting deep inside of him.

Thankfully he didn't try to delay Kagami's orgasm anymore as he climaxed loudly with something trying to be a curse and Aomine's name mangled into one big incomprehensible shout as his cock began erupting like a small volcano, sending what seemed like torrents of hot white lava pouring out of the opening and running down the shaft and over Aomine's bare chest.

 

But Aomine wasn't finished yet. He grinned, sliding a digit down his own chest, staring the exhausted Kagami right in the eye as he tasted his come. Kagami looked a little grossed out, but it was hard to tell through how exhausted he looked.

“Wait a minute, don't get off yet, you can't just leave me with a hard dick in Santa's Grotto and walk off,” Aomine smirked, liking how attentive Kagami looked after he'd said that.

It probably didn't bode too well for Kagami since just a simple yet weird sentence made his cock twitch despite only just coming. Kagami let out a deep sigh, watching tiny beads of sweat forming on Aomine's head with each thrust. He kind of wished Aomine had warned him just how saddle-sore he would feel after getting thrust into so much after coming. Aomine slammed forward one final time, releasing a short strangulated gasp as he came inside the red-head's ass with a low shuddering groan.

“Wow...” Aomine sighed, sliding himself and Kagami down in Santa's throne. “I can't believe I fucked Santa Clause...”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kagami shook his head, hiding a shaky laugh as he tried to stand up with wobbling knees. “Get dressed, loser. I hope Kuroko didn't hear us thanks to all your loud-ass yelling.”

 

 


End file.
